


Fading

by Gigi



Series: Original Poems [11]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Poetry, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-06
Updated: 2011-11-06
Packaged: 2017-10-25 18:11:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/273249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gigi/pseuds/Gigi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You speak.<br/>I'll sing.<br/>It's reason beyond.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fading

I am not the only one.  
To see the hope in your eyes.  
I am not the only one.  
To know the truth.

You speak.  
I'll sing.  
It's reason beyond.

You know all about me.  
To much? Did I say I'd have  
to kill you if you tell?

I never had a friend like you.  
No silly Disney tune.  
Bless its true.

Can you see how much you change me?  
Can you feel how much you made me?

Little whispers.  
Softly spoken in the dark.  
Screaming at the sun.

Rise me up,  
drink me in your love.  
Is it to hard to shallow?

Where did we take us?  
Is this home?  
Or are we still hunting?

Together.

We bleed together.  
Live together.  
Miles apart doesn't mean a thing.

Reach for me and I am not fading.


End file.
